Toki no Kizamu Uta
by Diamond.Princess.Princess
Summary: Nadie se mete con mi altura, pelirroja... y esto es una guerra" Otani x Riza


**~Toki no Kizamu Uta~**

_Antes De Empezar:_**Lovely Complex, LovCom **es propiedad de Aya Nakahara.**.** No utilizo sus personajes con ningún fin lucroso, solo con la intención de divertirme un rato con las ideas que se me vienen a la mente y que comparto con ustedes por mero ocio.

_Fic con la autoría de:_**Diamond**** Princess Princess**  
_Pareja:_ **Koizumi** x **Otani**  
_Géneros:_** Romance, Drama, Angust, Comedy, Es un poco A.U. aunque basado en su totalidad en lo que pasa en el manga o bueno, desde otra perspectiva. Eso ya lo verán ustedes!**

_Dicho todo esto:__Animo! _A comenzar se ha dicho!!

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

"_Mis sueños son anacoretas, narcisos con instintos de grandeza__…"_

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**~ Toki no Kizamu Uta ~**

**Capitulo ****1**

**¿Cómo me ha llamado?**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Sí, era el típico primer día de clases, en plena primavera.

Se habían terminado mis años de secundaria y un nuevo ciclo preparatoriano estaba empezando. Cerezos en flor y un uniforme nuevo. Chicos gustosos y otros apenas motivados y un puñado desperdigado que bostezaba, aun sin ánimos de dejar atrás una posible desvelada.

¿Alguien conocido tocaría en el mismo salón que yo?

Eso estaba por verse pronto

¿Kanzaki seguiría atormentándome aun?

Tal vez, puesto que aun no lo supero.

Pero espero termine ya pronto. Bostezando entre cansado y aburrido me dirijo hacia donde esta la mayoría de los estudiantes. De primer año como yo, si les interesa saber. Están todos reunidos alrededor de un enorme tabloide, que luce abarrotado de pegotes y de seguro ahí estará mi nombre y el salón que me corresponde.

Mas un destello rojizo muy llamativo desvía toda mi intención de las listas.

Un rojizo brillante, mismo que colorea un mechón de cabello liso, sedoso y libre de aquel moño apretado en que su dueña hasta segundos atrás lo llevaba bien sujeto. El uniforme agrio y oscuro de rigor, mas no por ello opaca la viveza de su cabello y dios…

¡Que alta!

1.68 tal vez y un poco más alta.

¡Diría que casi con esa altura, es toda una modelo!

Hay una chica pequeña y menuda a su lado checando las listas. Pero es el porte de la pelirroja, aun de espaldas, la que ha llamado por completo mi atención en aquellos momentos.

— Chiharu-chan ¡Hemos tocado juntas! — le escucho hablar claro y fuerte. Solo atino a pensar que su voz es muy bonita y animada, a comparación del débil susurro tartamudo que lanza su amiga.

— ¡Qu… que alivio! Tenía miedo de tocar en un salón donde no conociera a nadie —

— ¡Yo también! — Mi chica disimulo un poco su llamativo tono de voz colocando unos cuantos de sus dedos sobre sus labios — ¡Es tan genial! —

— ¡Por favor Riza-chan! Cuida de mi de ahora en delante — La chica menudita le hizo una ligera reverencia que mi chica modelo, imito con una mano sobre su cabeza ligeramente avergonzada.

— ¡Igualmente! —

Al parecer, desde antes ambas se conocían y por lo visto, a pesar de ya haber comprobado sus nombres y salones en la lista no hacen ningún movimiento por apartarse o bien alejarse hacia su aula designado. Se han quedado ahí, de pie ambas, hablando de casi cualquier cosa.

— ¡Ne! Chiharu-chan ¿No te gustaría ir a la tienda de videojuegos después de clases? —

¡Oh bueno! Parece que dentro de poco podré ver donde me toca, ellas están por irse.

Seguro

— Creo que será mejor Riza-chan, ir a la biblioteca a estudiar las materias que este día nos encarguen ¡Recuerda que hay que estar preparada para los exámenes! —

¡Sip!

Pronto se irán

— ¡ESTUDIAR! Ni hablar, me mate estudiando para el examen de admisión y eso es algo que no volveré a hacer en mucho tiempo —

— ¡Demo! —

Pronto, pronto

— ¡No, no y no Chiharu! Iremos a los videojuegos y ya—

— Hum — suspiro la pequeña chica — Esta bien Riza-chan—

Agrrrr…

¡Por más que me levante de puntas, la grandota no me deja ver!

Dense prisa y muevanse

¡YA!

¿Qué?

¿Lo dije en voz alta?

La pelirroja se ha girado para verme directamente a mí. Es mas alta de lo que creía y sus ojos son de un castaño claro, casi como el de la miel misma.

Bonitos

—Ah ¡Perdón! — Se disculpo de inmediato mientras intentaba hacerse a un lado — Te estoy bloqueando ¿Verdad? —

¿Por qué lo ha dicho como si fuese muy cierto?

Vamos solo necesito levantarme un poco mas para ver por sobre su hombro.

¡Casi nada en verdad!

La veo sonreír de forma tímida y vuelve a repetir el mismo gesto de hace un rato con su amiga, cu mano se ha posado tras su cabeza y casi veo una enorme gota resbalando por su frente.

Y a pesar de todo eso, se ve, muy a su manera.

Linda

Aquello me dejo congelado prácticamente por incontables segundos hasta que pude decir algo

— No—

Bien, hay que sacar algo de orgullo.

Pues estoy seguro que casi y por poco me pongo a babear frente a ella.

Seguro que en estos momentos tengo una completa cara de idiota y que apenas y puedo con ella. No fui conciente de nada, e incluso no vi cuando ambas se alejaron, tan solo pude escuchar muy claramente para mi mala suerte, un pequeño susurro que venia de los labios de la pelirroja.

— ¡Espero que no haya chicos pequeños en mi clase? —

¿Qué?

— ¡Me sentiría aun mas como gigante! —

¿Qué ha dicho?

No pude evitar mirarla fijamente aun y cuando me da la espalda. Estoy seguro que una sombra oscura rodea ya mi cuerpo y una muy, pero muy inflamada vena esta más que llamativa e hinchada en mi frente.

— Riza-chan va a escucharte—

La otra niña seguro que ya me vio y le he dado miedo. Vamos por como lo dijo se esta muriendo del mismo mientras jala de la manga del saco a su amiga, misma que en esos instantes se vuelve a verme y no puede evitar que su rostro se ponga azul.

— Upss— alcanza a decir antes de soltarse de la chica y ponerse frente a mi — Lo… Lo siento, no era mi intención insultarte—

¡Oh!

Pero si que lo hiciste

Y por eso

— ¡No quiero estar en el mismo salón con una giganta como tu! —

— ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme? —

Ví como sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y termino acercándose lo ultimo que falta a mi. Todo su cuerpo se tenso casi dolorosamente mientras me miraba rabiosamente hacia… abajo.

¡Aquello me encabrono más!

— Una GIGANTE FEMINA, una chica que es GRANDE y ALTA —

La imite igual aunque era yo quien debía mirar hacia… arriba.

— ¿Cómo puedes habarle así a alguien que acabas de conocer? —

Uno de los mechones de su magnifico pelo se había soltado

— ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES enano?

— Me quitaste las palabras de la boca GIGANTA —

— ¡Te he dicho ya que no era mi intención insultarte! —

Pues tal vez no, pero por lo pronto ya lo hiciste

Nadie, pero nadie

¡Se mete con mi estatura!

¡Y esto es una guerra pelirroja!


End file.
